Something From Nothing
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Remus está completamente seguro de que Sirius sólo lo utiliza para saciar sus necesidades, pero es gratamente sorprendido al enterarse que eso no es del todo cierto. One-shot.
**Hi! Aquí otro pequeño one-shot de mi OTP... No tengo mucho más que decir, así que aquí va:**

* * *

Remus había caído nuevamente…

Por la mañana había llegado aquella lechuza con su _invitación_. No pudo evitar bufar al leer esa palabra.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba aceptar esa invitación: iría hasta su departamento, con un poco de suerte charlarían sobre una u otra cosa sin importancia, tendrían sexo hasta que el otro se cansara y probablemente, después de todo, se vería obligado a comportarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba aburrido y cansado de toda esa situación. Remus sabía lo que sentía y creía estar bien preparado para entablar una relación seria y, si el otro no se sentía de la misma manera, era justo terminar en ése momento… O eso era lo que pensaba en decirle algunos días porque, por más que quisiera, se le hacía imposible rechazar cada una de esas _invitaciones_ que recibía.

Armó un pequeño bolso con algunas pertenencias y se marchó.

Se apareció a las afueras del edificio, pero no subió a su piso hasta después de haber soltado un par de suspiros.

Apenas le dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta.

\- Pasa – gritó la voz desde adentro.

El joven licántropo abrió la puerta con bastante lentitud, para ver al dueño del departamento en el pequeño balcón. Se encontró con Sirius usando sólo unos vaqueros, con el torso completamente descubierto y un infaltable cigarrillo entre sus labios.

\- Hola – se atrevió a murmurar.

\- Creí que no vendrías – le dijo Sirius mientras entraba y cerraba el ventanal detrás de él. Se deshizo del cigarrillo sin terminar sobre el cenicero que mantenía en su mesita de noche.

\- También yo lo creí – le respondió Remus con desinterés, pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Me alegra que vinieras – sonrió, pero Lupin estaba seguro que sólo fingía para conseguir lo que quería con mayor facilidad.

Intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero antes de que pensara en algo más por hacer, Sirius había dado un par de pasos hasta él y ahora lo sostenía firmemente por el cuello con ambas manos. Sin agregar ni una sola palabra, plantó un beso sobre sus labios. Al comienzo no era más que eso, sólo labios, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se apresuraron a juguetear con sus lenguas.

Remus dejó caer el bolso sobre el suelo, escuchando el pequeño golpe. Se apresuró quitándose la capa de viaje que traía puesta y Sirius lo guio hasta su cama, para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

Toda palabra estaba de más; desvestirse estaba de más. Remus sabía que Sirius sólo tenía un propósito para esta relación de _amistad_ y aunque se avergonzara de sí mismo por caer una y otra vez, no podía negar que preferiría escoger esta situación a no obtener nada de Sirius.

Los movimientos de Sirius eran algo rápidos y bruscos, como si quisiera apresurar todo lo que pudiera hasta terminar dentro de Remus lo antes posible.

Ambos ya estaban a punto de acabar. Sus gemidos debían ser audible por el resto de los habitantes en aquel edificio, pero ése no parecía ser el momento adecuado para avergonzarse o arrepentirse; Remus sólo sentía que debía disfrutar lo que pudiese.

Sirius había apoyado las palmas de sus manos por encima de los hombros de Remus, inclinándose de vez en cuando para poder besarlo en los labios, al mismo tiempo apresuraba la rapidez de sus embestidas. Antes de terminar, Sirius había murmurado dos palabras que sorprendieron inmensamente a Remus, pero no dijo nada, aun cuando era algo que nunca esperaría escuchar de él después de la frialdad con la que se trataban últimamente. Cerró fuertemente los ojos a esperar que el momento fluyera.

El par terminó en cosa de segundos después de eso.

Con gran delicadeza, Sirius se levantó e hizo desaparecer el preservativo y algunos residuos con la varita. Se arregló los vaqueros y volvió hasta el balcón.

Aun sorprendido, Remus buscó rápidamente sus ropas, no muy seguro de si debía decir algo o no. Decidió no hacerlo.

Tomó su pequeño bolso cuando estuvo listo para marcharse.

\- ¿Te vas? – Le preguntó el animago cuando se volteó para mirarlo.

\- Sí – respondió de manera cortante.

\- Por favor, no. Lunático, lo lamento, ¿sí? – Le dijo Sirius, agregando –: Si no sientes lo mismo, está bien…

\- No, no es eso – se adelantó a decir, señalando el pequeño bolso en su mano –, debo irme. Tengo una misión… al norte de Londres.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Preguntó Sirius impaciente. Remus consultó la hora en su reloj y soltó un suspiro – Lunático…

\- No te entiendo – dijo Lupin, soltando nuevamente su bolso. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al moreno –. Dos años, Sirius. Hemos mantenido _esto_ durante dos años y ahora sales con que me amas.

\- No es de ahora – se apresuró a decir Sirius, dando un par de zancadas para arrodillarse frente a él –. Quería decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía. Las cosas van mal y lo sabes. El ambiente aquí es terrible y todas estas misiones que Dumbledore te ha dado, me asustan, ¿sabes?

\- Estaré bien – le susurró, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas –. Quiero estar seguro que esto que dices sentir no cambiará por la mañana, Sirius.

\- Sé que sentiré esto el resto de mi vida – dijo seriamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, ambos se encontraron a sí mismos riendo con fuerzas.

Sirius, soltó suavemente su mano y se instaló a un lado para poder abrazarle.

\- De verdad debo irme – advirtió el castaño, luego de un rato de tiernas caricias.

\- ¿Es seguro? ¿Estarás a salvo? – Inquirió el animago.

\- Sí, apenas serán unos días. Para el domingo ya estaré de vuelta y podemos estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien – Sirius murmuró entre dientes, pero besó su mejilla de todas formas. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina que estaba a un lado.

\- ¿Has hablado con James?

\- Nope – contestó rápidamente –. ¿Quieres comer algo? De seguro tendrás hambre en el camino.

\- No, gracias – respondió y Sirius le miró con una ceja arqueada –. Si tengo hambre, compraré algo en el tren, ¿sí? Debo irme ahora, Sirius.

\- Por favor, quédate – dijo –. No quiero que vayas. ¿Acaso no puedes decirle a Dumbledore que vaya él mismo? Puede arreglárselas.

\- Sirius – sentenció Remus y ambos se sonrieron. Lupin podía notar la preocupación y el cansancio en su rostro y supuso que él también debía estar participando en algunas misiones para la Orden, solo que no podían hablar de ellas fuera de sus reuniones. Remus se acercó a él –. Te amo.

\- Oh – las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron y fue rápidamente hasta él para rodearlo con los brazos por la cintura –. Prométeme que volverás a salvo.

\- No depende de mí.

\- Remus…

\- Está bien – rodó los ojos –. Lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse por unos minutos más, hasta que Remus se vio obligado a partir.

El lunes siguiente por la tarde, Remus se encontraba viajando de vuelta a la ciudad. Estaba totalmente solo en aquel vagón. Había comprado un café antes de subirse, pero desde hacía un buen rato que lo había dejado enfriar mientras leía atentamente El Profeta de ése mismo día.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, se lo habían explicado el día anterior por medio de una carta, pero aun así sentía que era necesario leerlo a través de palabras externas para ver por sí mismo lo que era cierto y lo que no.

Remus nunca habría imaginado que aquello que apenas comenzaba, terminaría abruptamente ése mismo fin de semana, luego de que Lord Voldemort acabara con sus dos mejores amigos y uno terminara muerto en manos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

 **Y... Lo siento, no pude evitar poner ése final...**

 **Sobre el título del fanfic: Nada especial, escuchaba a Foo Fighters y dije, "why not?" De hecho hace diez minutos escuchaba a Scissor Sisters y estuve a punto de cambiarle el nombre por 'Keep your shoes on' 1313.**

 **Y último comentario pero no menos importante: Muchas gracias a Blueberry Night por leerme y ayudarme a que esto quedara presentable (?).**

 **Mentí, este sí es el último comentario... Blueberry Night está haciendo la traducción de uno de los fanfics Wolfstar más LAKSJDLKAJSD (sí, no tengo otra manera para describirlo) que he leído en el último tiempo. Así que, vayan a su perfil y denle follow y ÁMENLO CON NOSOTRAS. Su nombre es Text Talk.**


End file.
